


Lady Macbeth

by Coeurire



Series: Drabble Night 2020 [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Cassie, after making a kill, reckons with it.
Series: Drabble Night 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787758
Kudos: 4





	Lady Macbeth

I tell myself, again, it’s for a good cause. I tell myself, again, it was worth it. To save the Earth. To save my friends. To save Marco and Ax and Tobias. To save Jake...and Rachel. 

But I can’t believe it, and I can’t even be distracted by my confusing feelings. The voices in my head are too loud:  _ Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.  _

I head to the barn, my mind screaming. If my parents want to know why I’m shoveling goose poop at three in the morning that’s their problem. 

Surrounded by the smell of animals, I think of Aftran.


End file.
